Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Brakke, Karen, E RESEARCH &RELATED Other Project Information 1. * Are Human Subjects Involved? l Yes m No 1.a. If YES to Human Subjects Is the IRB review Pending? m Yes l No IRB Approval Date: 05-26-2006 Exemption Number: 1 2 3 4 5 6 Human Subject Assurance Number 00009623 2. * Are Vertebrate Animals Used? m Yes l No 2.a. If YES to Vertebrate Animals Is the IACUC review Pending? m Yes m No IACUC Approval Date: Animal Welfare Assurance Number 3. * Is proprietary/privileged information m Yes l No included in the application? 4.a.* Does this project have an actual or potential impact on m Yes l No the environment? 4.b. If yes, please explain: 4.c. If this project has an actual or potential impact on the environment, has an exemption been authorized or an environmental assessment (EA) or environmental impact statement (EIS) been performed? m Yes m No 4.d. If yes, please explain: 5.a.* Does this project involve activities outside the U.S. or m Yes l No partnership with International Collaborators? 5.b. If yes, identify countries: 5.c. Optional Explanation: 6. * Project Summary/Abstract 5104-Project_Summary_Abstract.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 7. * Project Narrative 6937-Relevance_to_Public_Health.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 8. Bibliography &References Cited 5387-References_keb.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 9. Facilities &Other Resources 7854-Facilities_and_Resources.pdf Mime Type: application/pdf 10. Equipment Tracking Number: Other Information Page 5 OMB Number: 4040-0001 Expiration Date: 04/30/2008 Principal Investigator/Program Director (Last, first, middle): Brakke, Karen, E Project Summary Abstract Bimanual coordination is important to adaptive human functioning;yet our understanding of its development and relation to developmental disorders is incomplete. This project will adopt a dynamic systems approach to examining bimanual competence in children between the ages of 15 and 27 months, a target group whose activity has previously been under-represented in the literature. The project's methodology will include a longitudinal study of an easily elicited rhythmic percussive behavior, drumming. Individual developmental trajectories will be mapped according to the principles and methods of developmental systems analysis. Additionally, introduction of auditory or human models will allow the investigator to determine whether reducing the self- regulatory requirements placed on the child increases the stability of bilateral rhythmic behavior at different points in the development of this skill. It is hypothesized that such reduction of the self-regulatory requirements will indeed increase stability of the drumming behavior at transitional points at which the behavior shifts from one point to another. Kinematic analysis will allow microgenetic as well as ontogenetic data to be reported at both the individual and aggregate level, in keeping with dynamic systems approaches to analysis. It is believed that this project will inaugurate a productive program of study that will allow in-depth examination of the motoric, cognitive, and contextual factors that contribute to bimanual competence in young children, as well as lead to potential early diagnostic and intervention applications for atypical developmental conditions. Additionally, it will provide research-training opportunities for several students who are under-represented minority women. Project Description Page 6